


I’ll see you your scowl and raise you a furrowed brow

by maanorchidee



Series: Anyway series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cats, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/maanorchidee
Summary: "Apparently this little puff has no home, Blaine!" In which Lillie decides to adopt Daisy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, something fluffy.
> 
> Probably the last fluffy part in this series. (I'm kidding.) (I hope.)
> 
> This is all about Daisy, because the real life Daisy basically lives in my garden with another cat from the neighbourhood (I called her Astoria), but she runs away everytime we come near.
> 
> BUT NOT TODAY!
> 
> I managed to make contact! She sniffed my hand! TWICE!

**2012**

"She's back." Blaine is staring at the cat.

"Look at her. I mean, not really, since you're dead. But if you were alive you would see that she has fluffy paws, hazel eyes, short tail… She's a cute, grey tabby cat. Oh you would love her!

By the way, Sue Sylvester helping us out with certain props for our Nationals performance? Hell no.

But back to the cat. She's adorable. Or he. But strangely enough, I know she's a she. Maybe if I just-" he tries to reach out, but the cat jumps off the tombstone. "Or maybe not." Blaine is disappointed. He loves cats.

He loves animals.

Well, maybe he's not that fond of rats after Thad's snuck inside his dorm and ate one of his pair of shoes, but maybe Thad's rat is an exception. He shouldn't condemn all rats because of that rat's actions.

The cat might like Thad's rat. She could stop him from eating people's belongings.

"The cat just jumped off your tombstone, but she's still staring at me," Blaine stares back, "She's quite adorable. Let me try agai- and she's running off. Well, okay then."


	2. Chapter 2

**2012, still**

Blaine is laughing.

"You would not believe what Lillie did. So after I finished telling you about Puck in a dress, Lillie arrived at the graveyard. And guess what? She was carrying the tabby cat!

\- Is this yours, Blaine darling?

\- I would've told you if I had a cat, Lillie.

\- Oh, of course.

She walked away without visiting her husband, only to return an hour later. Normally, she'd scoff at me for staying for longer than an hour at your tombstone, but she was beaming. Turns out she's been to animal shelters.

\- Apparently this little puff has no home, Blaine!

She sounded indignant.

\- There are no missing cat posters to be found in the area, so I used that Google thing you young people are so fond of. There's no cat that went missing in Westerville and surrounding cities.

She scowled and raised a furrowed brow. I agreed with her.

\- That's… unfortunate. A poor cat living on the streets and there's no one missing her.

We already came to the conclusion that she was a street cat. No collar, very thin, and she kept hanging around your tombstone.

\- So I decided to adopt her!

She was dancing with the cat. She was so happy. I guess she's been kind of lonely lately. I heard that her son lives in another state.

She dragged the cat along to her husband's grave, probably to introduce her. Oh man, I love pets. I wonder how Eloise is doing, but I haven't been at your house in years.

I got up, ready to leave, when she yelled to me.

\- I called her Daisy, for Logan!

I'm touched. You would be too, since you also adore animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never pick names at random. Or I do, but then they're named after someone (see Lillie). Or not (see Daisy).
> 
> As you already know, Logan is named after Logan Wright from CP Coulter's Dalton.
> 
> Mrs. Julio is named after Julio from rainjoy's All the Other Ghosts sequel Grey.
> 
> Kayla is named after two of my OCs' daughter.
> 
> Eloise is named after Andy Mientus's cat/Pikachu #eloisehastwodads
> 
> In my mind, Logan's mother is called Hana, after Hana El-Almin from arainystory's Once In A Lullaby.
> 
> Only Little Numbers left, and then my five favourite fics will all be in this verse, but I guess we'll have to wait for a Bradshaw or an Alex or an Ethan.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, title from the song Anyway.
> 
> It was kinda hard to find a title that isn't too depressing.


End file.
